


Saving Everyone

by nightrider67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Singer is Dean Winchester's Parent, Gen, Sam Winchester is Not a Winchester, Wolf Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrider67/pseuds/nightrider67
Summary: After John and Mary Die Dean is given to his godparent. Bobby wants Dean to open up so he goes to Jody for help.
Kudos: 7





	Saving Everyone

The sheriff sat down with her old friend. He mostly stayed to his salvage yard these days. They had both been raced in the small town. She remembered when the gruff man before her was a teenager. She had never seen him this nervous. She had heard the rumors he had a kid now but didn’t want to form an opinion till some evidence was shown. “Jody you have a little one, right?” he asked. She nodded sipping on her coffee. “Well some friends just died and I’m their son godfather,” her moth just made a small ‘o’ shape. He gave her a small sad smile. “The only thing is the boy is completely clammed up, he’ll only give me one-word answers like ‘yes’ or ’no’ and school is about to start, and I’ve tried therapy but he won’t talk,” Jody digested the information she was given. “Not to pry but how were they killed?” she asked. Bobby looked up at her a small hint of pain in his eyes. “Robbery gone wrong, the only way Dean was spared was he hid in the closet when he heard the gunshots,” she could hear the pain in the older man’s voice. She hated the fact any kid had to go through. “Maybe if you got him a dog,” she suggested. “I’ve seen dogs do wonders for some people, they are a constant source of comfort and loyal, he may feel like he can’t talk to people because they may judge him,” 

Bobby got home and paid the person he got to babysit Dean. Dean was just drawing circles. “Hey Dean,” the boy turned around to the older man. Dean looked at him staring with large eyes. “I was thinking, and I know you must get lonely with me working, you think we should get a dog?” Bobby was lying but it was worth the large smile on the boys face. The boy was nodding so hard Bobby thought his head was going to come off. “Yes,” he whispered over and over again. Bobby let a smile grace his face “Okay, just get your shoes on,” Dean ran towards his door and grabbed his small sneakers. 

The animal shelter had a bunch of large cages containing every almost every kind of dog. Dean’s excitement seems to wear off as he looked at every cage and shook his head at each dog. Bobby thought he was going to have to take him to a different shelter when Dean ran towards something. That something happened to be a small carry cage. The woman who was helping him walked over and pursed her lip when she saw which one the boy wanted. “I’m sorry sir that isn’t a dog that is a wolf,”  
“Can I get it,” She seemed a little annoyed that he wanted it still after hearing it is not a dog.  
“Sir it is policy to put down any wolves that come to this shelter,” another woman came over. The other woman looked a little nervous when she came over. “Nonsense if he wants the wolf he can have it as long as he can pay for it,” the first woman left.  
“Hi, I’m Amelia, you want me to talk him out of the cage?” Dean gave a large nod. She knelt down and opened the cage. The small wolf that walked out looked just like a normal puppy. Dean scooped up the small thing and rocked it to his chest. “You have a name for him yet?” the woman asked. Dean gave a large toothy grin “Sammy,” 

Over a thousand dollars that’s how much it cost to get a damned wolve. Plus he had to wait a couple of weeks to get an exotic pet license and everything else in order. Looking at Dean curled up in the back seat he would have paid everything he had just to see the boy as happy as he was now.


End file.
